Left in the Dark
Left in the Dark is the 1st episode in The Pup House. Plot Rosebud races to the sofa to watch the season finale of her favorite show, but the power goes out. Synopsis The show starts with a commercial for the reality series "ARGGH!". After the commercial plays, Rosebud crosses off a date on her calendar, and she is excited to watch the season finale of "ARGGH!". However, she talks to the viewers about how her ten brothers always fight over the TV remote, with a flashback to prove it. She has a plan and uses a walkie-talkie to call her best friend, Everest. The two decide that it is best to watch the show separately, because Everest will obsess over Lucky if she comes over to Rosebud's house. Everest tells Rosebud that its almost 8 o'clock. As Rosebud's plan is put into action, the twins Mudbud and B-Dawg come out of their room chanting "Cartoons!" Rosebud brings a boombox for B-Dawg and two Frokies for Mudbud. Rosebud sees Budderball about to walk down the stairs. She tells him to get him camera because the twins are fighting, and Budderball happily does so, as Rosebud holds Dingo up, and gives Matt milk, salt, sugar, flour, and eggs to keep him from watching television. She gives Kohaku his football and fills it with helium, much to his amusement. She sees Puppycorn, and lies to him about a zit on his nose. A happy Parappa appears playing his guitar while rapping, and Rosebud sends him to his room with a glowing flashlight that creates a light show. Lucky looks for his phone, but Rosebud reveals that she had it, and gives it to him. Before he can berate her for stealing it, Aleu calls, and he goes into his room to talk to her. Dingo falls asleep on Rosebud's paws, and lays him on the laundry. She runs downstairs and sits on the couch, only to see Buddha next to her. Buddha says that he wants to watch the season premiere of his favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia". Rosebud cons Buddha by persuading him to use a black-and-white TV. However, the power goes out as she sets the television up. Everyone panics, and Lucky asks what happened. The boys blame Rosebud for the power outage even though she didn't mean it. Budderball stops the argument by making a pun. Matt gives him a cookie as a compliment, and Budderball starts to glow. Lucky scolds Matt for turning Budderball into a test subject while Puppycorn agrees because he had a different predicament. Matt explains that he fused the ingredients she received earlier with DNA from a jellyfish to create "Gloweos". The group huddles behind Budderball. Lucky says that he is in charge, and demands a head count. Rosebud incorrectly counts all eleven of the pups. Buddha appears behind them, scaring Rosebud and informing her that she forgot to count him. Rosebud asks if she can turn the circuit breaker on. Lucky then says he'll do it because he is in charge. He then asks where it is. Rosebud tells him that it is in the basement. After seeing how dark the basement it is, Lucky asks why he must go down there. His siblings angrily tell him that he is in charge. Lucky tells Budderball to lead the way. Unfortunately, Budderball's glow wears off. Lucky tells Matt to give Budderba;; one of his cookies, but the intelligent child says he only made one as a prototype. After hearing some moaning, Lucky gets scared and an argument turns up. The twins begin to cry, thinking there is a ghost in the basement, and Rosebud calms them down. She states that she will protect them all and calls Everest for assistance. Everest breaks down the door and runs to the basement. However, she malfunctions after seeing Lucky and runs out of the house, making robot sounds. Rosebud uses the infrared on Budderball's camera to see what is in the basement. She is forced to bring his ten brothers downstairs with her. Once in the basement, the brothers talk about their fear of the dark. Lucky hears moaning and Rosebud explains that it is just the pipes settling. Puppycorn hears scratching, but it is just Pepper scratching on her scratching post. Kohaku smells something, but it is revealed to be Dingo with a full diaper. The siblings hear a figure chanting Rosebud's name. They all panic as Rosebud attacks what appears to be a ghost. The lights are turned back on by Lucky, it turns out that the "figure" was their laundry. The voice was just Everest calling Rosebud on the walkie-talkie. Lucky says that the first one to reach the TV is "couch commando". Rosebud successfully beats her brothers to the couch, but the episode ends immediately as she sits down, much to Rosebud's distress. Her brothers watch from the staircase, and feel sorry for their sister. Lucky hands her a bag of popcorn, and shows him sympathy, while Budderball points out that he lived it (meaning Rosebud recorded the event), and the cats watch the video Rosebud recorded. Rosebud says that while she may have missed her show, it does not matter, as she is with all of her brothers. The story ends with Buddha pointing out that they forgot about him, much to the terror of his siblings. Appearances * Rosebud * Lucky * Puppycorn * Parappa * Budderball * Kohaku * Buddha * Mudbud * B-Dawg * Matt (first speaking role) * Dingo * Everest (first apperance) * Pepper * Fu-Fu (cameo) Cast * G. Hannelius as Rosebud * Eric McCormack as Lucky * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn * Dred Foxx as Parappa * Tucker Albrizzi as Budderball * Spencer Fox as Kohaku * Field Cate as Buddha * Ty Panitz as Mudbud * Cooper Roth as B-Dawg * Skyler Gisondo as Matt * Nicolette Little as Dingo * Berkley Silverman as Everest Trivia * This episode marks Everest's first appearance. * This is also the first speaking appearance of Matt as he did not speak in the pilot. * Moral: It's not about being there first, it's about being there together. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}